A venir dans un avenir proche mais surement pas demain
by Marloww
Summary: Bonnie n'a pour souvenir que son nom. Elle est enfermée dans cette endroit depuis une éternité, qu'elle en a perdu la notion du temps. Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'elle rencontrera Emma au dédale d'une rue. Et que se passera-t-il quand un petit garçon leur suppliera de l'accompagner à Story Brook? Tant de questions qui n'auront de réponses que dans cette histoire...


**Titre : A venir dans un avenir proche mais surement pas demain**

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mise à part mon OC. Ils appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

* * *

"La folie ne s'empare que des gens sains d'esprit_"__, Isaac Newton_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue à Story Brook**

**« Bonjour Bonnie, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?, me demanda un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année.**

**-Comme tous les autres jours, dis-je avec un énorme sourire. »**

Salut l'ami…, cela fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu me voir, j'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné. Te souviens-tu au moins de moi ? C'est moi, Bonnie, la fille aux cheveux brun à peine coiffés et aux yeux bleus. La fille qui est assise, enfin, forcée à être assise sur cette chaise en face du bureau de ce docteur. Docteur… Quelle bonne blague. C'est un fou à lier oui ! Remarquez, vu là où il travaille, il l'est forcément et puis avoir été séquestré par son frère durant les deux dernières années pour une histoire de jalousie, n'arrange rien. Il avait été envoyé ici après toute cette histoire pour, tout d'abord l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve et maintenant à nous aider nous, à surmonter les nôtres. Une personne ayant vécu certaines choses peut en aider d'autres... soit disant. Bref, il est fou. Mais pas moi. Je n'ai rien à faire ici. Dans cet hôpital pour fou. Rester dans cet endroit, c'est cela qui me rends folle. Regarde-moi je te parle alors que tu n'es qu'une pure invention de mon esprit.

**« Bonnie… Bonnie, reviens avec nous s'il te plait, appela une voix.**

**-Mais je suis là, répondis-je.**

**-Oui, bon très bien. Donc tu vas me dire si aujourd'hui tu te souviens de quelque chose.**

**-Que ce soit aujourd'hui, demain ou dans cinquante ans, je vous répondrais toujours la même chose, je ne me souviens de rien. C'est comme si ma vie avait commencé ici.**

**-Mais vous aviez une vie avant, il n'y a pas quelque chose qui vous reviens en mémoire ? Une odeur, un son, une image ?**

**-Je ne me souviens de rien, c'est un énorme trou noir. Je vous le répète depuis assez longtemps maintenant mais je me suis réveillée ici, dans cet endroit, avec pour seul souvenir mon nom.**

**-Je suis quand même perplexe, dit le « docteur » faisant mine de réfléchir.**

**-Comme toujours, dis-je en souriant.**

**-De tous les établissements où vous êtes allés, vous avez toujours tenu le même discours. Depuis 28 ans. Vous n'allez pas me dire que rien ne vous est revenu.**

**-Rien ne met revenu pourtant. »**

Il est en train de me fixer, l'ami. Ne lui a-t-on jamais dit que c'était impoli de fixer un individu.

**« Vous ne faîtes pas votre âge. Vous avez maintenant 53 ans et vous en faites 25. **

**-Ma famille devait avoir des propriétés jouvencelles, dis-je en rigolant. Mais je n'ai pas 53, j'en ai bien 25. Regardez-moi au lieu de dire des balivernes. Vous recommencez à avoir des hallucinations cher docteur, il faudrait penser à prendre vos médocs... Ou alors à arrêter, dis-je ce qui me fit rire.**

**-Bon très bien, on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, dit-il voyant que je ne m'arrêtais pas de rire, frôlant le rire hystérique. Vous pouvez retourner dans votre chambre. Euh non, attendez, je vais vous faire raccompagner. »**

« Me faire raccompagner ». A ces mots, j'arrêtais ma petite crise de folie. Ce n'est tout de même pas comme si je voulais m'enfuir, n'est-ce pas l'ami ? Oui bon, c'est vrai que cette idée pourrait facilement me traverser l'esprit.

**« Ah, te voilà Max, peux-tu ramener Bonnie a sa chambre, dit le docteur à une armoire à glace qui avait fait irruption dans le bureau, ses épaules passant la porte avec difficulté.**

**-Bien sûr, répondit l'intéressé. »**

Et oui, comme tu peux le voir, ce Max est toujours là, n'ayant rien trouvé de mieux à faire dans sa vie. Mais bon, avec l'enfance qu'il a eu, difficile de faire mieux. Cet enfant avait tout ce dont il avait besoin, même trop, il était littéralement pourri gâté par ses parents. Alors, à la moindre chose refusée de ceux-ci, notre cher Max devenait violent envers ses parents. Un jour il est allé trop loin. Max voulait une nouvelle voiture, le dernier modèle si mes souvenirs sont bons. Ses parents avaient refusé car ils ont dit que les cinq autres étaient largement suffisantes. Cela ne lui a pas plus et sous un élan de colère et de folie, il avait frappé ses parents jusqu'à l'inconscience. Lorsque Max revint à lui et qu'il vit son père et sa mère par terre, couvert de sang, il appela les secours, surement par culpabilité. Il fut ensuite interné ici. Avant d'être gardien, il est avant tout un malade comme un autre, espérant être soigné.

Comme tu peux le voir, je n'ai rien à faire ici, je suis différente. Ils sont tous fous ici, sans exception. Tu te demandes peut-être comment je sais tout cela. Et bien les visites chez ce « docteur » ne sont pas si inutiles. Oui l'ami, je profite toujours de ces moment où il me laissé seule dans son bureau pour lire certains dossiers. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tous les lire mais j'en ai lu une grande partie pour te dire qu'eux sont fous et moi loin de là.

**« Tu me suis, me fit Max voyant que je ne bougeais pas.**

**-Oui, j'arrive. »**

Je me levai de ma chaise et salua ce bon vieux « docteur » d'un signe de tête puis suivi l'armoire. On marchait alors dans les grands couloirs. Ceux-ci étaient blancs et malgré la chaleur qui se dégageait des radiateurs, ils semblaient froids, cet endroit semblait froid.

Nous étions arrivés à ma chambre. Max ouvrit la porte qui séparait le couloir de celle-ci.

**« Voilà, on y est, passe une bonne soirée, dit-il.**

**-Je vais essayer, lui répondit-je souriante, toi aussi passe une bonne soirée. »**

Je dus limite me coller contre la porte car celui-ci prenait toute la place dans l'embrasure.

**« Excuse-moi, dit-il en se poussant.**

**-C'est pas grave, bonne nuit. »**

Sur ceux, Max ferma la porte qui se verrouilla automatiquement. A ce moment-là, je sortis des clés de la poche de mon habit.

C'est presque trop facile tu ne trouves pas. Subtiliser les clés aux gardiens sans que celui-ci sans rende compte. Pas vraiment original mais je les ai.

J'attendais depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures que tout soit calme. Lorsque le moment arriva enfin, je me levai et essayai de déverrouiller sans faire le moindre bruit possible la porte. Lorsque cela fut fait, je risquais une tête en dehors, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne. Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de vie, je me dirigeais vers la sortie. Quand je la vis, je me précipitai dehors. Je savais qu' à l'extérieur, la cour été remplie de sécurité et que le seul moyen d'avoir une chance de s'échapper était de foncer tête baisser. Donc, une fois la porte passée je courus aussi vite que possible jusqu'au portail qui séparait la rue de cet endroit. J'entendais déjà les alarmes sonner et sentais qu'autour de moi il commençait à y avoir du mouvement. Je courrais sans m'arrêter à en perdre haleine et atteignis enfin le portail après me semblait-il une éternité. Je parcourais les ruelles ne sachant absolument pas où j'allais n'ayant jamais réussi à passer le portillon. Je tournais à droite, puis à gauche, essayant de m'éloigner le plus de cet horrible endroit. Je m'arrêtais lorsque je n'entendis plus les alarmes qui s'étaient déclenché suite à mon évasion. J'essayais tant bien que mal de récupérer mon souffle lorsque j'entendis des pas et vis une femme d'une vingtaine d'année me regarder avec surprise :

**« Est-ce que vous allez bien ?, me demanda-t-elle.**

**-Oui, je crois, répondis-je en souriant mais méfiante. »**

Elle avait les cheveux blonds et était habillée d'un jean, d'un t-shirt et d'une veste en cuir. Son expression ne laissait rien paraitre. Elle était très jolie et soignée comparé à moi qui devait sans nul doute avoir les cheveux en bataille et comme seul vêtement une blouse que tous les « malades » portaient.

Soudain une alarme me tira de mes pensées et je vis des voitures passer à quelques mètres de moi. Je me collai un peu plus au mur derrière moi, essayant de me cacher dans l'ombre

**« Ils vous cherchent je suppose, me dit doucement l'inconnue.**

**-Oui, mais s'il vous plait ne dîtes rien, j'ai enfin réussi à m'échapper et je ne veux pas retourner là-bas.**

**-D'accord, fit celle-ci en réfléchissant, ça va surement vous semblez étrange mais suivez-moi je vais vous mettre à l'abri, si vous le voulez ».**

L'ami, tu crois que je peux lui faire confiance ? Je viens de lui dire que je m'étais échappée et elle me demande de la suivre. Est-elle folle elle aussi ? Ce monde entier est-il fou en fin de compte. Suis-je la seule rescapée ? Si cette théorie s'avère exacte, que je me sois échappée n'aurait servi à rien, à par perdre un toit et de la nourriture.

Je la suivis néanmoins. Comme si une force me disait qu'il fallait que je lui fasse confiance. Et puis après tout, maintenant que j'étais dehors, je ne savais pas où aller, ne connaissant rien et ne sachant pas du tout où je me trouvais.

On marchait maintenant depuis cinq minutes, vérifiant à chaque tournant que personne ne nous suivait. Nous arrivâmes enfin dans un appartement qui était moderne et spacieux je dois dire, comparé à la chambre que j'occupais.

**« Bien, je t'en prie fait comme chez toi… Ah oui au fait, dit-elle en se tournant vers moi, je m'appelle Emma.**

**-Bonnie, dis-je en lui serrant la main qu'elle me tendait.**

**-Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être une fugitive ?**

**-Oh et bien, ce n'est pas aussi drôle que je l'imaginais, dis-je en souriant.**

**-Je m'en doute, au faite, de quoi tu t'es échappé, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?, demanda-t-elle.**

**-De l'hôpital, répondis-je toujours en souriant.**

**-Oh, tu es malade ? Pourquoi tu t'es échappé ?**

**-Je ne suis pas malade, dis-je en redevenant sérieuse et regardant dans le vide. Eux, ils te diront le contraire mais je-ne-suis-pas-malade. Je suis sure que j'ai été victime d'un coup monté qui fait que je me suis retrouvé là-bas. **

**-C'est quelle genre d'hôpital exactement ?, demanda-t-elle perplexe.**

**-Oh et bien, je crois que l'on appelle ça un hôpital psychiatrique, mais tu n'as rien à craindre. D'ici demain, ils ne me rechercheront plus.**

**-Pourquoi ça ?, demanda-t-elle**

**-Et bien pour eux, un « malade » disparu et une bonne nouvelle, même si en face ils te diront le contraire. C'est un problème de moins en quelque sorte.**

**-Mais, si tu n'es pas folle, pourquoi étais-tu là-dedans ?**

**-Je te l'ai dit, j'ai été victime d'un coup monté, j'en suis sure.**

**-Ok, très bien, dit-elle voyant que je commençais à m'emporter. Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ?, demanda-t-elle surement pour changer de sujet.**

**-Oh, oui, volontiers. »**

Sur ceux, elle alla me chercher de quoi manger.

Et toi l'ami, tu ne te demande pas comment cela se fait qu'elle est acceptée de m'héberger alors qu'elle ne me connait pas et que je n'ai rien fait pour elle ? Eh bien moi je me le demande toujours.

**« Dis, je me demandais, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ?, demandais-je finalement tandis qu'elle déposait un plat de pâtes devant moi.**

**-Oh et bien je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas. Peut-être que j'aurais aimé qu'on m'aide quand j'en avais besoin, même si je ne l'avouerai jamais… Ah, je n'en sais rien. Et puis il y avait comme une force qui me disait qu'il fallait t'aider, alors je l'ai fait. Est-ce que je devrais me méfier ou avoir peur de toi?**

**-Non, lui dis-je sérieusement**

**-Très bien, je vais te dire un secret. J'ai comme ce qu'on pourrait appeler un super pouvoir. Je sais quand les gens mentent. Et toi... Tu as l'air de dire la vérité. »**

3 mois plus tard

**« Bonnie, t'es prête ?, me demanda Emma »**

Nous étions assises dans la voiture, garée à un coin de rue, regardant ou plutôt espionnant un homme qui venait de rentrer dans un genre de restaurant. Emma était habillée d'une robe rouge spécialement pour « l'occasion ».

**« Bien sûr, répondis-je en souriant, ça va être drôle, je le sens.**

**-Parle pour toi, j'ai la partie du plan la plus compliquée.**

**-Je sais, dis-je avec un sourire moqueur.**

**-Bon, on récapitule vite fais. Je rentre dans ce truc et une fois qu'on est assis je t'envoie un message. Toi pendant ce temps-là, tu bloques la roue de sa caisse et tu ne restes pas loin okay, on sait jamais. **

**-C'est ça. Bon, alors je lance officiellement l'opération « règlement de compte » ouverte, lançais-je à Emma qui quittait la voiture.**

**\- Allez, j'y vais. C'est parti. »**

Je regardai Emma qui s'éloignait de plus en plus de la voiture pour se rendre dans le restaurant où l'homme était rentré quelques minutes plus tôt. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre un sms et j'allais pouvoir rentrer en action.

Les minutes commençaient à me sembler longues et je commençais vraiment à m'ennuyer. Alors quand la sonnerie de mon portable m'alerta que c'était le moment, je me précipitais hors de la voiture et me dirigeai vers le coffre que j'ouvris. Là, j'en sortis un sabot, puis me dirigeai vers un autre véhicule que je bloquais avec. Une fois cela fait, je reculai de quelques voitures puis attendis. Selon mes pronostiques, Emma et ce gars ne resteraient même pas le temps de commander ce qui doit faire qu'ils resteront à peu près dix minutes dans ce restos. Alors je regardais ma montre, plus que cinq minutes, ça va être rapide.

A un moment, je vis un gars sortir en courant et en bousculant les gens sur son passage. Petit retour visuel sur ma montre. Cinq minutes, gagné, pensais-je en levant les bras.

Quoi l'ami ? Comment ça je suis ridicule ? Ah oui, tu as raison, ne pas perdre de vu son objectif.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je vis Emma sortir tranquillement du bâtiment suivant l'homme qui essayait désespérément de faire avancer sa voiture.

**« Si tu veux on peut s'arranger, entendis-je l'homme dire, j'ai de l'argent.**

**-Nan, t'en as pas et si t'en avais tu devrais le donner à ta femme que ça serve à ta famille, répondit Emma.**

**-T'y connais quoi à la famille ? »**

Ouhh, très mauvaise réplique mon cher, pensais-je. Et j'avais raison, à peine eu-t-il fini sa phrase qu'Emma lui poussa la tête contre le volant, assez violemment je dirais par le bruit du klaxon qui a retentit.

**« Rien du tout, termina Emma. »**

Je retournai dans la voiture, puis Emma me rejoignis et l'on partit sans un mot.

**« T'as taché ta robe dès le premier soir, chapeau, dis-je en rigolant après un moment de silence.**

**-M'en parle pas, j'ai juste envie de rentrer et de dormir, dit-elle en s'affalant sur le siège passager.**

**-Tu ne veux même pas manger le gâteau ?**

**-Quel gâteau ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête voyant que la conversation commençait à avoir de l'intérêt.**

**-Le gâteau que je viens de d'acheter pour ton anniversaire, dis-je comme si c'était une évidence.**

**-Que tu viens ?**

**-Ouai, pendant que t'étais avec Monsieur Connard, j'avais cinq minutes, alors je suis allée te l'acheter.**

**-Normal… Et bien merci, dit-elle avec un air surpris. »**

Après un petit quart d'heure de voiture, nous arrivâmes enfin à l'appartement d'Emma. Enfin, je commence à avoir faim, pas toi l'ami ? Bien sûr que oui vu que tu es dans ma tête.

**« Et voilà, dis-je en souriant en déposant le gâteau sur la table.**

**-Je vais chercher une bougie, fit Emma, au fait, tu n'aurais pas dû.**

**-Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit, dans la voiture, quand on montait les escaliers, quand tu ouvrais la porte… Bon, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai faim, je peux ?, demandais-je en ouvrant déjà les placards à la recherche d'un truc à manger.**

**-Euh ouai, répondit-elle en allumant la bougie.**

**-Aller, on fait un vœu, fit-je en la regardant, un paquet de chips dans les mains. »**

Je la vis fermer les yeux quand soudain, on sonna à la porte.

**« T'attends quelqu'un ?, me demanda Emma**

**-Nan, apparemment toi non plus. »**

La sonnerie se fit entendre une nouvelle fois.

**« Bon je vais ouvrir, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'entrée. »**

Quelques secondes plus tard, un enfant fit son apparition dans le salon sous les protestations d'Emma.

**« Qui est-ce ?, demandais-je à Emma**

**-Je suis Henri, son fils, me répondit l'enfant en me tendant la main**

**-Et bien enchanté, dis-je surprise lui serrant la main.**

**-Ecoute, je n'ai pas d'enfant, où sont tes parents ?, s'exclama Emma.**

**-Y a dix ans, tu as bien eu un bébé que tu as fait adopté ?, demanda-t-il en se retournant vers la jeune femme,… et bien s'était moi.**

**-Je reviens dans une minute, dit Emma s'éloignant le regard vague.**

-**Tu veux une chip ?, lui demandais-je en lui tendant mon paquet ce qui eut l'air de le surprendre »**

Ce que je ne compris pas, c'est important de m'être à l'aise ces invités, tu ne trouves pas l'ami(e) ?

**« Oui merci, répondit-il finalement en rigolant, tu es encore plus sympa que ce que je pensais.**

**-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?, lui demandais-je, ai-je l'apparence de quelqu'un de pas sympa de base ?**

**-Nan nan, justement tu es quelqu'un d'encore plus sympa de l'idée que je me faisais de toi, répondit-il, c'est juste que… »**

Emma refit son apparition dans la pièce.

**« Maintenant je pense qu'on devrait y aller, nous dit Henri.**

**-Aller où ?, demanda Emma.**

**-Je veux que vous veniez à la maison avec moi.**

**-D'accord, c'est bon j'appelle les flics, dit mon amie**

**-Non, Emma attend, lui dis-je alors qu'elle passait en vitesse devant moi pour prendre le téléphone.**

**-Je leur dirais que tu m'as enlevé, dit Henry sérieux ce qui me fis faire les grands yeux.**

**-Et ils te croiront parce que je suis ta mère biologique, conclue Emma »**

Je la vis qui semblait réfléchir faisant des allers-retours de regards entre Henri, le téléphone et moi.

« **Ecoute petit, je ne suis pas bonne à grand-chose dans ce monde mais j'ai comme qui dirait un super pouvoir. Je sais quand les gens mentent et toi tu mens, rajouta-t-elle en composant le numéro.**

**-Attends, n'appelle pas les flics s'il te plait, le supplia Henri, rentre à la maison avec moi.**

**-Et c'est où ça ?, demandais-je.**

**-A Story brook dans le Maine.**

**-Story brook? ****Ça existe, dis-je perplexe. »**

Henri acquiesça et Emma était toujours plantée là, à réfléchir.

**-Bon, alors d'accord, dit Emma, je vais te ramener à Story Brook, chez ta mère, insista-t-elle ».**

Très bien l'ami, près pour un petit voyage ? Juste le temps d'enfiler ma veste et on pourra y aller.

Le trajet me semblait long, je crois même mettre assoupie car quand je rouvris les yeux, la voiture était arrêtée devant une grande maison. Je sortis alors de celle-ci et vis en même temps Emma revenir l'air furieuse ou bien contrarié.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, lui demandais-je.**

**-Tu as quelque chose de prévu à faire dans les jours qui viennent ?**

**-Euh non, lui dis-je.**

**-Très bien, on reste ici, viens on va à l'hôtel.**

**-Quoi ? Pourquoi qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demandai-je en remontant dans la voiture**

**-Sa mère adoptive ne m'inspire pas confiance, me répondit-elle en mettant le contact.»**

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers l'hôtel, ce qui me permis de voir la ville un peu plus en détail.

**« Il est déjà 23h, m'exclamais-je en regardant l'horloge de la ville»**

Tu m'étonnes que nous soyons fatigués l'ami. Soudain Emma freina sans prévenir.

**« Eh, préviens quand tu freines, dis-je une main sur le cœur.**

**-Attends, tout à l'heure, cette horloge indiquait 20h15.**

**-Oui, c'est le principe d'une horloge. N'essaie pas de trouver une autre utilité au temps. Il avance quoi que tu fasses, soufflais-je**

**-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Henri m'avait dit qu'elle ne fonctionnait plus. »**

Sur ces mots, plusieurs personnes qui étaient encore dehors était tout aussi étonné qu'Emma. Étrange l'ami, tu ne trouves pas ? C'est simplement une horloge qui s'est remis à fonctionner. Quelqu'un a dû la réparer. Bon assez tard, je dois dire. La personne qui a fait cela est étrange mais rien de vraiment alarmant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel et je me précipitai dans la chambre qui nous avait été donné pour me jeter sur le lit bien douillet. J'étais tellement fatigué que je me sentis rapidement tomber dans les bras de Morphée et m'endormis directement.

* * *

Salut tout le monde. Voici le premier chapitre de cette histoire. Je serai ravie que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez. Je ne sais pas encore quelle finalité aura cette histoire, nous verrons bien, seul l'avenir nous le dira.

J'espère que je n'ai pas oublié de faute d'orthographe, si jamais désolé x)

Bye ^^


End file.
